


Wicked Games

by GreatestChange



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Agent!Korra, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin!Asami, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forbidden Love, Killing Eve inspired, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange
Summary: After going two months off the grid due to a life-threatening injury, the assassin known as Asami Sato is out for blood. She has questions and demands for them to be answered by the only person who can. However, in the midst of all her anger and feelings of betrayal, she finds herself unable to stay away from the woman who caused her so much anguish.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back, though I never actually left. Killing Eve is one of my favorite shows, so I figured I'd write a little AU featuring Korra and Asami. I've always wanted to write something dealing with Equalist!Asami, and this sorta falls along those lines, I guess. I'm not ruling out writing one that's in canon universe, though!
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hRhFxyRBP7WlU2u3gSqwb)

At 2:17 in the morning, Wu staggered into his house, whistling with purpose while looping his keychain around his finger. He just returned from having a night out at one of the best strip clubs in London. The look of satisfaction on his face after leaving the joint couldn’t be misplaced, especially after receiving a lap dance from a man. Anyone else around him could tell he was a virgin, though. From his soft facial features, to the way he looked around at everything as if he just won the lottery.

In Asami’s eyes, he couldn’t have looked any more pathetic.

She thought about putting a gun to her head if she had to see any more of that. She wasn’t in the particular mood to watch her target get off prematurely to a bunch of strippers he couldn’t even afford to tip properly.

However, watching him look so boastful as he swaggered in like he was ready to end this night off on a good note made her smile. Because that would just make the crestfallen look on his face when he realized that it _wouldn’t_ end as happy as he thought even better.

She watched him turn on the kitchen lights and put his bag on the counter before walking to the fridge to get something out of it. But just as he opened it, she switched the lights off again.

“What the—” Wu started and immediately straightened up to look around in the dark.

å“This is a beautiful house you've got here.”

Wu leaped into the air in surprise and turned around in different directions.

“Who’s there?” he called out.

Asami sighed and flipped the light switch back on, then she walked out from her spot just beside the laundry room where she snuck in through the window. Pulling down the hood from her jacket, she revealed herself clearly for Wu to see. His eyes grew from scared to confused at the sight of her. A terrible mistake on his part.

“Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?” he asked, his voice growing louder in pitch. Asami wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. There was always something fickle about every man she killed, but this guy had the chance of topping the list.

“No need to worry about that,” she said and stepped forward. “You have other things to worry about, after all.”

“You-you’re trespassing on private property,” Wu stammered as he stepped back, trying to keep the distance between them. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Do you even know how tired I am?” Asami asked him. “I had to watch you lust after several different men subtly until someone finally looked your way."

"You've been watching me?" 

"Mhm. You in all of your pitiful glory. Also, dancers aren’t pieces of meat, you know? They put up with a lot of shit from men like you who can't get laid in real life and deserve every penny for that.”

“I-I know. I’m sorry. Were you a dancer there? If I forgot to leave you a tip, I can get my wallet right now.”

Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re so pathetic. It makes me wonder who would want someone as cowardly as you dead.”

“Dead?” Wu’s eyes widened in horror. “Someone wants me dead?”

“Yup. And I pulled the shortest straw in the stack apparently.”

“Please don’t hurt me.” Wu stumbled back toward the kitchen stove, right by where he kept his knife set.

Asami rolled her eyes again at the predictability. However, she welcomed a fight. It gave her the chance to get any rustiness she might’ve had out of her system.

She rushed forward just as Wu glanced to the side and reached for the large butcher knife. Her movement paused just as he held the weapon out in front of him, his hand shaking.

“Get away from me!” he shouted. “I’m not gonna—”

Asami came forward anyway and grabbed his armed wrist to raise it above him, then she punched him in the gut—not hard enough to bruise, but enough to take the wind out of him. The knife dropped to the ground with a loud  _clank!_ and she kicked it out of the way before taking Wu by the arm and twisting it behind his back. She went to reach for the other one, but Wu struggled, trying to get out of her hold. He used his elbow and rammed it back into Asami’s right shoulder, making her hiss in pain but also annoyance. That spot was still pretty sensitive as it turned out.

Growing irritated by that reminder, she decided she didn’t want to play anymore and pulled Wu close, wrapping an arm around his neck. He continued to struggle and flail while attempting to cry out for help, but Asami’s pressure on his trachea minimized his efforts. Several seconds passed before all of his movements stopped and he passed out.

Asami let him drop to the floor in a heap and then rubbed at her sensitive shoulder. She released another agitated noise and kicked Wu’s limp body once for good measure.

“Fucker.”

She walked out of the kitchen to grab the duffle bag she brought inside with her. Pulling out a box of latex gloves, she put them on and then went to grab the knife off the floor. After washing it and removing any signs of foul play with it, she put it back where it belonged.

Clean up jobs were her least favorite. She liked things simple, messy, and carefree. Having to be careful only meant more work to do and making sure to not leave traces of herself behind. Though, for a while, Asami threw that part of the rulebook out the window. Getting caught became an addiction for her.

Sighing, she walked over to Wu and looked him over. He still looked like a high schooler even though the information she received prior stated that he just turned 24 a few months ago. His puffy, round cheeks gave off the impression of innocence, however, he must’ve been a threat to someone out there in order to get a hit placed out on him. But she didn’t care to know those details majority of the time, nor did anyone bother to give them to her.

She picked him up under the armpits and lifted him. He didn’t weigh much, making it easier for her to drag him to the front room and lay him there for the time being. Afterward, she went and grabbed his bag with his laptop inside of it and pulled it out, then she carried it over to the couch in the living room and sat down.

The computer wasn’t password protected (to her surprise), so after launching a word document, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled note, then began transferring the words from the paper onto the laptop.

She barely acknowledged what she wrote as her fingers pounded on the loud keyboard. When she finished, she stood up and put the computer on the table in front of her, making sure to leave it on for whomever saw it next. But just as she got to her feet, a sudden, sharp pain shot through her right shoulder and she grit her teeth together. She pulled her jacket to the side and took a glance at the wound there. A four-inch mark went across the top of her shoulder, with the tissue of skin there showing signs of scarring. It hurt like a bitch. Though, not as much as the gunshot that caused it.

Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

She asked herself time and time again over the past two months how she could let her guard down so much; to allow someone to pull a fast one on her. Even as she felt a blade cutting through her body, hands repairing the damage, and stitches being sewn, she still wondered how.

But that was two months ago, and now she was back in action. Nothing would stop her from carrying out what she was brought up to do ever again. _Nothing._

But oh how she missed the one woman who could give her a distraction...

All Asami could think about for several weeks while laid up in bed was soft brown skin and bright blue eyes that made the sky look a dull grey. She thought about her touch, her body, her _voice_. It simultaneously turned her into a state of arousal and anger.

If only she could see her now.

The sound of a groan from behind her snapped her out of it and she turned her head. Wu’s arms started to move as he slowly began to come to.

Asami furrowed her brows. She wished she could just pull out her favorite pocket knife and end this already! This job was no fun at all.

“Don’t worry. We’ll both be out of our misery soon enough,” she told him.

However, as she went to grab her duffle bag out of the kitchen and threw it over her shoulder, she reached an epiphany. This job didn’t _have_ to be lame. It had the potential to start up something old but new. She had two months to recover from her wounded ego, though the bitterness inside her still remained.

But instead of playing that familiar game of cat and mouse, Asami wanted something more. Something deeper. She wanted _answers_ first and foremost, but underneath the surface she thirsted for something else. Revenge? Pleasure? To kill? It created a distorting amount of confusion in her mind and frustrated her that she couldn’t comprehend it.

For now she decided not to worry about that and focus on the things she actually understood instead.

In order to start a new game, she needed to inform the other player that it already started. And how fortunate was it that the opportunity presented itself right now?

She looked over at Wu’s body again and smiled. His death wouldn’t be so in vain after all.

* * *

“Hey, sleepyhead. Time to wake up.”

Korra groaned as she opened her eyes and raised her head. Mako stood over her with a bag of bagels and some coffee.

“Please tell me all of those are for me?” she said, pointing at the coffees.

“Sorry. One for everyone,” Mako said and set one of the drinks out for her, along with a bagel and napkin.

Korra pouted but grabbed the coffee anyway.

“Thanks,” she mumbled and leaned back in her chair, sipping at the beverage and making a noise of approval. “I guess Bolin’s still stuck at home, huh?”

“Yup. As long as he remembers to take his antibiotics, he should be back in no time. Strep throat ain’t no joke. Oh, and he told me to say hi.”

“Did he say anything about me?”

Both Korra and Mako turned to the other person in the room. Opal sat at her own desk, turned toward Mako with a not-so-subtle look on her face.

“Uh. He said to say hi to all of you,” Mako said, his thick brows knitting together in confusion.

“Oh...” Opal frowned, then she gave a shrug. “Whatever. Hi to him back then.”

“Okay?” Mako said and then looked at Korra again for an explanation.

Korra just rolled her eyes in response. She didn’t want any part of that conversation. Plus it was fun to see Mako be so oblivious to the fact that their co-worker was crushing heavily on his little brother.

She ended up yawning and turned back to her desk. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine in the morning. Did you spend the night here again?”

“Possibly.”

“She did,” Opal said. “I can smell her from all the way over here.”

“Oh, bite me, Opal.”

“Love you, too.” Her friend made a kissy face at her.

“Maybe you should go home for a bit?” Mako suggested, rubbing her shoulder. “Rest up, go take a shower, maybe even catch up on some of your favorite television programs.”

“Gosh, do I really smell that bad?” Korra asked half-jokingly and sniffed at her shirt. It still had the scent of her favorite detergent on it.

“No, but you really should take a break from this, Korra.”

“Can’t. I was thinking about taking a trip up to the Netherlands this weekend. There’s one more hospital up there that’s on my list.”

“Korra...” Mako sighed and pulled up a chair next to her to sit down.

“Don’t start with me right now, Mako. I’m not even caffeinated yet in addition to not getting enough sleep,” Korra told him. She turned back to her computer and wiggled the mouse to wake the screen. It opened right back up to the website of the hospital she'd been looking at before nodding off.

“I understand that this is probably something you don’t want to hear right now, but I don’t think you’re going to find anything. It’s been two months already. And at this point I doubt any hospital will have those records you’re looking for. And if they did, they would’ve been torched and burned at this point. Besides, we don’t even know if she visited a hospital.”

Korra finally turned to him with a look of agitation.

“You think a person with a gunshot wound could withstand not going to the hospital?”

“I think an assassin who bit off more than she could chew wouldn’t dare to,” Mako said.

Korra clicked her tongue and looked away.

“Well _some_ person with a degree in medicine had to have looked at her. It’s just a matter of finding out who that person is.”

“And your chances of finding that doctor are very slim.”

“So then what should we do then now, huh?” Korra snapped. “We’ve been sitting on our asses and waiting long enough.”

“Actually,” Mako drawled out and rolled his chair over to Opal’s station, then forced her to spin around in hers. “ _We_ were thinking about looking into the organization running the assassin ring. I think we have enough information to start an investigation and ask some questions.”

“To whom exactly?” Korra asked, folding her arms. “Last time I checked, we had no leads after the Hiroshi Sato incident.”

“Yeah, maybe not him. But if we find some of the people in his circle it could be our next lead.”

“But we already _have_ someone who was in his circle. His own daughter! How can it get any better than that?”

“With her off the grid, we don’t know how long it’ll take to find her. If she’s even—”

“Mako,” Korra cut him off suddenly, not wanting to hear him finish that sentence. “Where is this even coming from? And Opal, you’re really in on this, too?”

Her best friend made a guilty look and then shrugged. “I mean, I don’t think it would hurt to at least start looking somewhere else. Lin’s already given me some names to start with.”

Korra glared at the mentioning of her boss.

“Oh, so Lin’s making decisions behind my back?” she asked bitterly. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since it hasn’t been the first time.”

“Korra, when are you going to let that situation go?” Mako asked. “The silent treatment is really making it hard to get any work done.”

“Maybe when she finally apologizes to me,” Korra said.

“Do you even realize how messed up that sounds? You want her to apologize for doing her job.”

“ _No._ That’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?”

Korra sighed in irritation and rubbed at her temples. On second thought, going home and getting away from this office for a while sounded like heaven right about now.

Just then, the door leading into said office opened and the topic of their conversation walked right in.

Lin looked at them all as she approached, drinking her own cup of coffee as she pushed her sunglasses up her face to reveal steel, green eyes.

“What’d I miss?” she asked after being met with awkward silence.

“Why did you tell them to start looking into more information regarding the assassin organization without my input?” Korra asked.

“Well, hello to you too,” Lin said sarcastically and set her coffee down. “And I did that because it’s finally time for us to start making progress again. We’ve done things your way and it hasn’t gotten us anywhere.”

“Well it could’ve gotten us somewhere if you actually listened to me for once,” Korra said, turning away hotly and looking at her computer monitor. “You guys can do what you want, but I’m sticking with what you originally wanted me to do in the first place: find Asami Sato."

“Korra, she’s nowhere to be found. For all we know she could be dead.”

Korra grit her teeth together to refrain from chucking her coffee at the older woman.

“No, she’s not,” she said.

“Well, even if she is alive, it’s not like she’s going to be up and back to her normal self anytime soon. She got wounded pretty badly the last time.”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Korra mumbled.

More tension-fueled silence came after her icy words, but she pretended not to notice it and continued scrolling through the website she was looking at.

“I can’t believe this is the thanks I get for saving your life.”

Korra whirled around in her chair.

“I didn’t need to be saved! I had everything under control.”

“Oh really? Because from where I was standing, you were making heart eyes at an assassin who came five seconds away from killing you.”

“We were _talking!”_ Korra yelled, outraged that Lin was calling her out in front of everyone. Though, Mako and Opal stayed over by the computer pretending to look invested in what was on it. “She wasn’t going to hurt me, and you shouldn’t have even been there.”

“Why not? Were you mad that I ruined your little rendezvous with a murderer? At that point I wasn’t even sure if you wanted her caught in the first place—”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it? I may have told you to catch her, but I didn’t tell you to become  _attached._ Let alone obsessed.”

Korra rolled her eyes and turned back around. The argument was futile, and Lin seemed hell-bent on mocking rather than seeing things from a different perspective. 

For two long months she’d been guilt ridden and full of fear. Asami Sato, her target—or her _obsession_ as Lin liked to put it—didn’t exist within her radar anymore.

From the moment Korra found out about her, she hadn’t been able to get the assassin out of her head. The few times their paths crossed in the past, Korra thought she came that much closer to figuring her out. But then she’d be back at square one with more questions than answers. However, she also found that Asami became just as curious about her. They stalked one another, becoming familiar with each other’s patterns, thoughts, hungers and desires to the point that it became maddening to Korra. The power of Asami’s hold kept her devoted attention. She didn’t _want_ to focus on anything else.

But the last time they saw each other was when things took an ugly turn for the worse. It went from multiple murders (ending with Asami’s father Hiroshi), to their private conversation, to Lin shooting Asami, then finally to Asami’s disappearance and feelings of betrayal.  

Well, the latter part Korra guessed. But from the look in Asami’s eyes after the bullet pierced through her shoulder, along with how she refused Korra’s aide and shoved her away, Korra knew where the two of them stood in the aftermath.

If Asami came out of it that was…

Now, two months later, Korra hoped that something would pop up. A lead on Asami’s whereabouts, her medical condition, _anything_. She didn’t know how much longer she could go not knowing if Asami was okay, but the more time that passed, her paranoia grew. It also didn’t help that the people around her kept acting like Asami was dead.

She didn’t care if she came off as crazy or fucked up to the other people around her. They didn’t understand the thought behind Asami’s killings, her history, or her psychology. But Korra did. And she’d be damned if she lost all of that due to some misunderstanding.

She pulled up Asami’s file from her desktop and stared at the most recent photo they had of her taken from a surveillance cam. She wore normal clothes with a baseball cap on, shielding her eyes, but Korra didn’t need to see them to know what they looked like: cold, serious, focused, and trained on her next target. However, Korra also knew the softness in them as well. She’d seen it with her own two eyes.

How many layers could she have peeled back in their last encounter if Lin hadn’t interrupted them? The more she thought about it, the more upset she became. Being _so close_ to having those answers just to have them ripped away left a sinking hole in her chest, only to be repaired once she got those answers. But now she might never get the chance, and she blamed Lin for that. If she had just stayed out of it and stayed back like Korra asked, they wouldn’t be stuck on finding sources in the first place.

“Hey guys, I think I might have something,” Opal said after a few minutes.

“What is it?” Korra jumped to her feet and walked over to where Opal sat. Her eyes went to the computer and she saw a picture of a young man on the screen. Beside his photo was a news headline: “Young politician commits suicide.”

“Wu Nakagawa,” Opal said. “A maid found him hanging from the banister at his house early this morning.”

“What do we know about him?” Lin asked, coming up right beside Korra.

“Up-and-coming politician. He had a chance of becoming the youngest member ever to be instated into the Cabinet of Japan.”

“So why’d he kill himself?” Korra asked.

“Well, despite the inaccurate headline, the police aren’t done investigating yet, so hold off on calling it a suicide. However, there was a note left behind on his computer talking about how he couldn’t live a lie anymore regarding his sexuality.”

“Well, if it was to be set up as a suicide, that would be one way to try and cover the tracks with a typed letter,” Mako said.

“Are there any other details?” Lin asked.

Opal shook her head. “Nope. Detectives are still there investigating, but there’s going to be a press conference later on today.”

“Where’d he live?” Korra asked.

“Some mansion in Berkhamsted. About an hour away from here.”

"He was a future Cabinet member of Japan, yet he lived in London?" Mako asked. 

"He's pretty well off due to being related to billionaires, so I could see him investing in a couple of houses in different places," Opal replied. "Too young to know what to do with a lot of money, I guess."

“Can you pinpoint the location and send it to me? I’m going,” Korra said. 

“Sure.”

Korra walked over to her chair and grabbed her jacket, along with her bag. She had to ignore how hard her heart thudded, along with the level of enthusiasm she had, at the risk of having an outburst.

“Korra, don’t get ahead of yourself,” Lin said from behind her. “This could just be another dead-end.”

“Or it could be just what we need to get started back up with this again,” Korra said, slightly annoyed by Lin’s lack of optimism. “Mako, do you wanna come?”

“Yeah, I’m game,” Mako said, running over to grab his things as well.

“Be careful, you two,” Lin called out. “And call if you find anything.”

“Got it,” they both said at the same time as they rushed out the door.

* * *

They arrived an hour later to the scene where several parked cars sat in the large driveway and even the grass. Korra hoped that by the time they got there it wouldn’t be as chaotic, but they were getting there right in the middle of it.

They walked up to the caution tape where some officers stood to bar off all journalists and people who came to watch as spectators. After they flashed their badges they were allowed go under the tape and enter the house.

“We should check and see if forensics already came,” Korra told Mako.

“Right. I’ll gather more info on the victim, too.”

They walked into the house just as several flashes went off from a camera. A photographer stood over the victim’s body and took photos at different angles. There were several others inside as well. They could be heard upstairs, around the corner in the kitchen, and a group stood around the living room hovered over a computer screen nearby.

“God, it’s a circus in here,” Mako whispered.

“I know. Let’s just find out if this is what we’re looking for and get out.”

“Fine by me.”

They approached the body just as the photographer finished.

“That’s a long way to hang from,” Mako commented and looked up, whistling.

Korra nodded in agreement and glanced up at the banister that stood twenty feet above them, then she looked down at the body again. Wu was blue in the face, his eyes closed, and jaw slackened. The rope still hung around his neck, however it was loosened to see the extent of the wound.

“Can I get a pair of gloves?” she asked.

“Yup.” Mako took off his backpack he brought with him and pulled out some latex gloves from a box.

Korra took them and put them on. She went straight to analyzing his neck and found the large, purple rope burn wrapped around it.

“Unless he was given something prior to the hanging, he was definitely still alive when it happened,” she said. “There's claw marks at his neck too.”

"Do you think that's from changing his mind, or possibly because this was never his idea to begin with?" 

"Not sure yet."

“I’m gonna go talk to other detectives to see what they know. Maybe they already have a log of his whereabouts from the night before.”

Korra nodded in approval and Mako walked off. She continued her assessment and ran her fingers over Wu’s neck to feel at his trachea. A messy fracture for sure.

She pulled back the sheet covering him and saw that he’d been dressed in a nice jacket with a button up and some jeans.

 _A night out with friends, maybe?_ she wondered. The clothes were certainly tailored for going out.

It could’ve been his last hurrah before offing himself, but Korra didn’t buy it just yet. Something must’ve happened between him going from point A to C so drastically.

 _“Now wait a second, Korra,”_ she heard her father’s voice in her head. “ _Don’t immediately disregard the facts because you want it to be something else.”_

Those words became engulfed in her brain over the years due to having two journalists as parents who both won several Nobel Peace prizes for their excellent investigative journalism. They took pride in their work, just as much as Korra did with hers. If only she could tell them now that her security detailed job was a little more top notch.

Getting to chase an assassin over the world was an amazing opportunity for her, and now that she reached this point, she wanted nothing else. She _had_ nothing else. Which was why she needed to find Asami again. She gave Korra a purpose.

But it didn’t seem like she’d be finding Asami today with the lack of evidence proving her involvement. Wu's body left no visible marks or any proof of foul play.

Mako came back a few minutes later.

“Find out anything?” she asked.

“Someone found a guy’s phone number in Nakagawa’s pocket and called it. Apparently our friend here met him last night at a strip club. He said he’d seen him around there a few times and they met only briefly last night. Someone’s headed down to London to interview him some more.”

“Well, that’s no help for us.” Korra sighed and looked over the victim again. “How about forensics?”

“They’re running tests, but so far it’s not looking like something we need to be involved in.”

Korra rubbed her eyes in frustration. “Okay.”

She felt Mako’s hand touch her shoulder and rub at it.

“I’m going to go get a copy of the police report just in case. Do you want to meet me back at the car?”

“Yeah, sure.” She held out her hand and Mako gave over the keys as she stood up. “I’m sorry I brought you all the way out here for nothing.”

“It’s no big deal. I know how important this was to you.” Mako smiled and nudged her.

“I’m really not looking forward to seeing that smug look on Lin's face when we get back.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard Lin say the same thing about you when you were right and she was wrong about something, if that makes you feel any better.”

“A little,” Korra said.

Mako chuckled. “I’ll meet you at the car.”

When he walked off, Korra sighed in disappointment. She looked down at the body again and then recovered him with the sheet.

It was a long shot, she knew, but now she’d have to go back to the office and hear Lin spew about how much time they wasted. And with no more leads coming in about Asami, they’d have to move on to putting more of their time in investigating the assassination organization as a whole, whether Korra liked it or not.

She walked out of the house and headed to the car, passing by the paramedics wheeling in a stretcher. Several cops stood on the porch and lawn, some conversing while others did more investigating on the outside of the house.

They parked the car on the curb close by, across the street from another big house. When she walked up to it, she noticed a folded piece of white paper placed under the windshield and rolled her eyes. It was more than likely a citation for parking in front of the mailbox.

She snatched it off the windshield, prepared to raise hell, but then she realized the paper wasn’t a citation at all. In fact, it looked like the paper had been torn out of a notebook.

Raising a brow, she glanced over at Wu’s house and the people nearby. None of them paid her any attention.

After a few more seconds of uncertainty, she looked down at the note and unfolded it.

Her breathing stopped all at once when she read the simple, neat words written on it.

_Hey beautiful. Did you miss me? ♡♡♡_

* * *

Asami unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, carelessly throwing her keys on the side table nearby only for them to slide across it and fall to the ground. She dropped her bag, kicked off her shoes, and removed her jacket and cap.

Walking into the kitchen, she went to grab some water from the fridge. But just as she approached it, she felt a chill run up her spine.

She turned around and grabbed the person behind her, then slammed them up against the fridge, knocking over the boxes of cereal she stored on top of it.

“Whoa! Easy now! This suit is expensive.”

Asami growled once she got a good look at the man and heard his nasally sounding voice.

“For the last time, Varrick, quit inviting yourself into my place.”

“Well, you aren’t exactly an easy person to track down. And you wouldn’t have opened the door if I knocked anyway.”

“Maybe there’s a reason for that,” Asami said and shoved him one last time. “Just looking at you pisses me off.”

“Ouch. Tell me how you really feel. And after everything I’ve done for you these past few months.”

“You’ve barely done anything.”

“I got you the best medical care your sorry ass could’ve asked for while you were knocking on Death’s door. Deny it all you want, but you’d be dead without me.”

Asami rolled her eyes at her handler. “I swear you make it that much harder not to kill you with every word that comes out of that enormously loud mouth of yours.”

“As if you’d try it. You’ve crossed the line one too many times already and you know it.”

“What’s one more line then?” Asami asked, lowering her voice as she stepped closer. She noticed the way Varrick’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously and took a step back. “You’d just be another handler added to the list of ones I’ve killed.”

“Because then you’d continue to get shitty jobs like the one from last night that I know you hated,” Varrick said, stammering through that sentence.

Asami thought about it for a second and then glowered. “I guess you’ve got me there.”

Varrick relaxed as well and fixed his jacket. “Thought so.”

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Asami warned him. “Now what are you doing here anyway?”

“Tell me how the job went first,” Varrick said.

“Fine.” Asami folded her arms. “Boring.”

“Good. So I guess that means you’re ready to get back to something more challenging then?”

“What a pointless question. Quit beating around the bush and give up whatever you have.”

Varrick reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an envelope, then he shook it in front of Asami’s face.

Asami reached for it impatiently, but just as her hand touched it, Varrick pulled it away from her grasp.

“Not so fast,” he said and took a step back. “First, I’m supposed to remind you that you’re still on—”

“Probation, I know.” Asami glared. “Now hand it over.”

“You really don’t seem to get how much deep shit you put yourself in, do you?” Varrick asked. “Your disregard for following protocol almost exposed us all. Not to mention that you killed a very prominent member of our organization, who also happened to be your father. Your actions these past several months have become a concern for the higher ups, especially because of that agent you seem so intrigued by.”

“So why doesn’t Amon just have me killed then?” Asami asked. “Why do I keep having to hear these long-winded speeches about following the rules when you guys could just find someone new to replace me?”

“Trust me, I’ve already asked that several times,” Varrick stated. “But you are a valuable asset to Amon now that your father’s dead. He wouldn’t want to lose you, too.”

“How sweet. But I’m still not having sex with him. Though, I do wonder if he likes doing it with the mask on.”

Varrick rolled her eyes. “You’re tip-toeing on thin ice here, sweet cheeks. Don’t make it worse.”

“Never refer to me as ‘sweet cheeks’ again,” Asami said. She reached for the envelope and snatched it out of Varrick’s hand despite his protest. Opening it, she skimmed through the short, straight to the point sentences, and rolled her eyes. “Wonderful. Another diplomat."

“Yup. And your target has a family full of ‘em. They’ve been chosen as the Prime Minister's of Japan for generations. The recent minister will be stepping down soon and his son hopes to succeed him.”

“So somebody wants him dead to break that line, I guess?”

“Look at you being a smart cookie,” Varrick said with a patronizing clap.

“I must be missing where the ‘fun’ part of this comes in,” Asami said with a frown. “This looks like every other hit job I’ve done in the past.”

Varrick sighed. “This job isn’t supposed to be ‘fun.’ You do what’s expected of you, get your money, and hope to live and see another day. Let me also remind you that this is your first big job in two months. The organization has remained off the radar during that time and we’d like to _keep_ it that way.”

“I’m not sure I’m following exactly,” Asami drawled, feigning ignorance.

Varrick glared and stepped closer.

“What I’m saying is that if you find yourself getting attention from the wrong people, we expect you to act accordingly to that. If that woman so much as breathes in our direction again, Amon’s ordering that you handle it once and for all.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed at the demand.

“Why haven't you guys just done that already if you’re so concerned?” she asked. "I've been out of commission and you guys had all that time to do it without my knowledge."

“Because Amon's not looking for anyone else's loyalty but yours in this case,” Varrick replied.

Asami clenched her teeth and ground them together in response. She wasn't surprised at all by the order given, but it did annoy her that her  _affaire de coeur_ wasn't a secret anymore. 

She glanced downward for a second before meeting Varrick’s eyes again.

“Of course. I’ve learned my lesson and I’ll never do anything that’ll risk the exposure of the Equalists again. Promise.”

“Your promises are about as good as mine. And those ain’t worth diddly squat.”

“That says more about you than it does me. Now get out. I have things I need to prepare for now.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Varrick walked out of the kitchen and headed to the door. “I’ll stop by again in a few days.”

“You could also feel free to not do that,” Asami called out after him just as he closed the door behind him.

She looked down at the envelope and took out the rest of the things inside: a plane ticket, along with a new I.D. The name Kimiko Aino made her smirk. 

Setting the papers on the counter, she walked off to her bedroom, pulling the tie out of her head and shaking her hair out. She removed her shirt as she entered the room and fully stripped down before going to her bathroom for a shower.

Once the warm water hit her skin, she released a deep breath and allowed all of the tension she built up in the past 48 hours to wash away.

The moment her eyes closed, an authorized image came to mind.  

Hair tied back in a messy bun, exposing smooth skin that looked lonely from the lack of touch. _Asami’s_ touch. Then soft, plump lips that begged to be kissed, nibbled, and bitten. Asami bit her own at the thought of it.

She imagined that seeing Korra for the first time would sway her opinion one way or the other, but instead it just made things worse. Her hands became sweaty as they were bundled into fists. She couldn’t tell if it was out of want to kill the agent, or to press her up against the nearest hard surface and stick her hand down the front of those tight, blue jeans of hers. The thought alone of making her come so hard that she begged for forgiveness made Asami shiver.

She recalled standing in the window of the empty house across the street, witnessing the chaos she caused, and all but losing her ability to breathe at the sight of Korra. Seeing her again made Asami remember exactly why she let their epic tale of give and chase go on as long as it did. Korra sparked a level of excitement inside of Asami that she never experienced before, even with killing.

Seeing someone carry that much determination to catch her made her feel so wanted, so desired, so _threatening._ And she could tell that Korra found something titillating about their little game, too. From the way her dark brows came together in confusion at the note Asami left behind, to the way her eyes filled with something indiscernible at the realization of what that note meant. Asami didn’t know what to make of the reaction, or the fact that once Korra's male friend came along she made quick to stash the note away. She _did_ know what she felt upon seeing it, though.

Releasing a shaky breath, she leaned against the wall of the shower for support, resting her head on her forearm. She brought her hand down the middle of her body, stopping at her left breast for a second to circle around her nipple, and then dragging it lower until it came between her thighs. But just as she was about to slip two fingers between her crevice, she sighed and dropped her hand.

She felt a burning need. The need to be near Korra again; to hear her voice; to have all of her attention. It drove her mad at the thought of not having it.

But then she remembered their last interaction and it tainted all of that.

Korra lured her in by the use of her good for nothing father, forcing Asami to kill him. And—on top of that—she made her talk about stupid things like feelings and emotions to the point where Asami actually began to let her guard down in the process. Then, not even a few seconds after that, she was on the ground bleeding through her favorite, expensive blouse. What kind of person just did something like that to someone else?

If it was one thing she hated most in the world, it was feeling stupid, and Korra being the one to make her feel that way pissed her off even more than usual. That fact alone should’ve made it easier for her to go through with Varrick and Amon’s request.

But she wanted some damn answers!

Had it all just been a lie? Was it just some plot to get Asami at the right place at the right time before attempting to kill her?

And _fuck_ that old woman for shooting her. She’d get hers soon enough.

As for Korra… Asami still felt too stumped by what happened to know how she wanted things to play out.

But Korra might know…

After all, she was the one who managed to get out of the situation without any blood on her hands physically. She got to run around these past two months without enduring any pain or suffering. Without all of that, it gave her more time to think about her actions. And now that Asami was physically able, she wanted to hear her thoughts.

Making her mind up, she turned around in the shower with a smirk.

She’d get those answers soon, and she’d act accordingly to them. However, she couldn’t deny that a small part of her wanted this for her own selfish reasons, too. Seeing Korra up close again and talking to her spread excitement through her body that she couldn’t bring herself to ignore anymore.

Now, right in _this_ moment, she’d act on irresponsible feelings.

Bringing her hand between her thighs and pushing two fingers inside, she sighed at the feeling, but also at that image of brown hair, blue eyes, and soft lips that reemerged.

* * *

Korra rubbed away at her eyes in an attempt to fight off the sleepiness. She’d been glued to her laptop for several hours now with few breaks in between.

When she and Mako returned back to the office after leaving the (what she knew to be) murder scene, she decided to work outside of the office for the rest of the day. Partially because she needed a change of scenery, but also because she didn’t want to come clean just yet to anyone about the message she received.

She wasn’t one to keep secrets, but she just needed a minute to _think_ without having Lin in her ear plotting their next move. She was resourceful for sure, but she also caused them to have a major setback the last time. Also, Lin’s priorities weren’t in line with Korra’s. She wanted Asami dead or alive while Korra only accepted the latter. And it became so much more than that to her as well, which she already knew Lin judged her for, even if she didn’t fully understand it.

So instead, she did more research into Wu’s case. All she had so far were names of people he’d been connected to according to the news, but none of them gave off “I want to have this man murdered” vibes. She began to have second thoughts about not telling Opal about this at least. She knew how deep to dig and found things a lot faster than Korra could.

Looking at the time, she saw that it was close to eleven at night. With a sigh, she closed the laptop and put it into her bag, along with her phone. After pulling an all-nighter from the night before, she’d been running on low fumes and needed some real rest tonight, but she wasn’t sure if that was possible now.

She got up from the small table of the late-night diner she stationed herself at for the good part of three hours. Waving at the bartender, she gave a big tip and left.

As she got in her car and turned it on, her thoughts went back to Wu. It made sense why someone would want the guy killed. He was a young diplomat with promise. But the real question was _who,_ and the contacts they had to orchestrate it. The organization that ran Asami did a good job at covering their tracks. Nothing led back to them, and if something did, they made sure to dispose of it.

It was that part that worried her so much about Asami going off the grid for so long. Her previous actions could have caught up with her. If she became excess baggage for them and rendered useless, that only meant they’d want to get rid of her for their own convenience. Whomever “they” were...

Just the thought of Asami receiving any type of punishment gave her chills, but it also made her wonder why Asami would continue to toe the line by sending her that note. What went through her mind as she wrote it? Was her tone meant to sound bitter? Or was it that normal, flirtatious one Korra became so accustomed to?

She imagined Asami finishing the job and thinking of her afterward, her mind overflowing with different emotions at the mere thought of Korra’s name. Korra pictured her debating it in her head for several minutes before reaching the decision to continue their game of chase out of the pure addiction and high she felt from it. Because she needed Korra just as much as Korra needed her to bring excitement, sustenance, and purpose back into her life.

After arriving back home, she turned off the car, grabbed her things, and headed up the driveway. Upon reaching the front door, she put her house key into the knob and twisted... only to find that it was already unlocked.

Lifting a brow, she pushed the door open, letting the loud sound of its creaking echo in the dark hall, and stepped inside.

A couple of times in the past, she accidentally left her doors and windows unlocked in a haste when she was late for work, but she’d been good at not doing that lately. And she knew for a fact that she locked the front door this morning.

Or did she?

Her heartbeat quickened. This situation felt all too familiar and gave her flashbacks to the time it happened before.

Could it be possible that after today’s unexpected turn of events, Asami decided to pay her a visit as well? And if so, for what purpose?

She closed the door behind her and walked into the hallway, inching toward the stairs and listening up them. When she heard nothing, she nervously licked her lips and started up the steps. 

In her bedroom she had a beretta 92 stored inside of a locked drawer. If she got her hands on that, she’d at least feel safe enough to be in the same room with Asami. Right now—if she  _was_ in fact inside Korra's house—there was no telling where her mind was at, and Korra needed to be prepared for the worst.

She took a few more cautious steps up the stairs, but she paused when something large and white caught her eye. 

In the corner of the living room beside the window, her huge, clingy, and defensive dog slept peacefully. 

Sighing in relief, she came down the steps and dropped her bag to the ground, turned on the light nearby, and walked over to her companion.

“Naga,” she whistled. “It’s been a long day, girl. I think my paranoia is at an all-time high.”

She figured that at the sound of her voice Naga would wake, but she stayed asleep, not even perking her ears up at the noise. In fact, she should’ve woken up the minute Korra entered the door.

“Naga?” she said, shaking her dog but still getting no response.

“She’s almost as cute as you.”

Korra froze at the sound of that familiar voice that reverberated through the house. It was sultry and chilling… yet playful.

She stood up and turned in the direction it came from.

Asami sat across the room at the kitchen table bathed in darkness, facing Korra with her legs propped up on another chair. From that laid back pose, she appeared non-lethal, but Korra knew better than that. And as she took a few steps toward the kitchen, she noticed something sticking out from the table beside Asami’s hand. A knife.

Everything else around Korra became nonexistent. Her breathing stopped, and the sound of her footsteps going against the wooden floorboards matched her loud heartbeat.

Asami had on a dark tank top coupled together with some jeans and a pair of boots. Her dark hair fell around one of her shoulders in a neat braid, as precise as she was. If the moon were to peek out from the clouds and filter through the window, she’d look like an ethereal being that appeared out of Korra’s wildest dreams.

She looked gorgeous as always, and she was _here_. Finally.

The sound of Naga snoring nearby broke her out of her enchantment.

“What the hell did you do to my dog?” she questioned, though she didn't imagine those would be her first words spoken to the assassin in months.

“Relax,” Asami said, running her fingers down the handle of the knife. “It was just a little sedative. She’ll wake up tomorrow. Unless I miscalculated the dosage by accident.”

Korra noticed the cold, unfeeling tone in her voice and it angered her. She marched up to the kitchen table, but just as she got close, Asami got up with swiftness, pulling the knife out of the table and holding it out between them like a barrier.

“I wouldn’t get that close,” she said. “I’m not that happy with you right now and my hand may slip.”

“Are you here to kill me then?” Korra asked, her eyes shifting down to the knife and back up again.

“I’ve been debating that up until the moment you walked in. And I’m still debating.”

Hearing that answer made the hair on Korra’s arms stand up. She took some subconscious steps back, but Asami only followed her.

“You won’t kill me,” she said, trying to sound confident.

“Tell me why you think so,” Asami said, still getting close.

Korra swallowed and glanced to the side for a second to see if she had any sort of weapon nearby. The closest thing was a lamp on a table that she was headed toward.

“Because you wouldn’t have broken in through the front door and made it so obvious you were here like you’ve done in the past. Plus, knowing how twisted your mind works, you would’ve killed my dog first.”

“Maybe I just like cute dogs. Yours seems to like me enough to let herself get trapped in a bathroom and even poked by a needle.”

“You never told me how you figured out that I had a dog in the first place,” Korra said, trying to keep the conversation going as she continued to walk backward.

“You keep a picture of her in the front of your wallet.”

“How do you know that?”

“I might’ve stolen your wallet once.”

Korra glanced down at the sharp object pointed at her. Her steps became shorter, and from the corner of her eye, she saw the lamp come into view on her left.

“That’s disappointing. I figured it would be something more theatrical. Like you snuck in here once before and got chased out like a mailman in the movies or something.”

She stopped near the table and allowed Asami to get closer. However, as they both walked into the light and Korra saw Asami’s face clearly, she noticed a smile creep up the corner of her mouth. A genuine one.

“I hate how much I’ve missed you,” she said in a breathy whisper.

Korra’s mouth went dry and she had to remember how to breathe. She also forgot about grabbing the lamp, which let Asami close the last bit of distance between them.

“So you know then?” she asked once she could form words.

“Know what?”

“That I didn't set you up.”

Asami paused and narrowed her eyes. She stood only inches away from Korra while holding the knife up to her neck.

“I didn’t say that,” she said, her voice lowering. “Trust me, I’ve gone through it a bunch of times in my head and there’s plenty of reasons why I _should_ believe why you'd that.”

“I didn’t,” Korra insisted. "I was just as surprised as you were." 

“Liar,” Asami accused, putting knife just centimeters away from Korra’s neck. “You had that little team of yours in on it. I knew I should’ve killed them a long time ago.”

Hearing that threat, Korra snatched Asami’s wrist, pulling the knife away from her, then twisted Asami’s arm in an awkward way while grabbing the other. She spun their bodies until she had Asami slammed up against the wall.

“Leave them out of this,” she snarled. “If you want to be pissed at me, then fine. I’ll take all of the blame. But if you so much as try to lay a finger on any of them, I’ll kill _you._ ”

Asami had her eyes closed as Korra spoke, but then a grin spread across her face and she broke out into a tiny bit of laughter.

“I almost forgot how strong you were. That military background would be a great advantage if you ever wanted to join us.”

Her eyes opened, but they had a hazy look in them as she stared at Korra.

Korra squeezed her wrists. “No thanks. But you’d do me a real solid if you answered a couple of questions I have about that organization of yours.”

“Sorry, baby. You know I can’t do that.”

A knee lodged into Korra’s gut, knocking the air out of her lungs. Her hold on Asami loosened as she hunched over, giving Asami enough wiggle room to maneuver out of the way and reverse the hold Korra had on her. She grabbed Korra’s arms and held them behind her back, then shoved her face first up against the wall.

“Ugh!” Korra groaned. She struggled in Asami’s tight grip until she felt a pair of lips come against her ear.

“Why don’t you answer a few of mine, though?” she asked. “Do those friends of yours even know about that note I sent you earlier? You didn’t seem in a hurry to tell that handsome friend of yours about it as you guys left.”

Korra closed her eyes due to the feeling of hot breath puffing against her.

“I have my reasons for doing things the way that I do. Just like you,” she said.

“I bet you do, Korra,” Asami said, her voice drooping lower as the feather touch of her lips brushed against the shell of Korra’s ear. “But you missed me too, didn’t you?”

Korra shuddered and rested her head against the wall, relaxing against Asami so that it could almost feel like she was being held.

“How could you ask me something like that after accusing me of being in on your assassination attempt, then threatening to murder my friends?”

“I didn’t make a threat exactly. I just told you what I _should’ve_ done.”

Asami let go of her arms and moved away from her ear.

Korra dispelled a breath before turning around, where she saw Asami tuck away her pocket knife. Her eyes roamed over the assassin’s body until they reached her shoulder, and without a second thought, she reached out to examine it closer.

Asami snatched her wrist again and held it away from her.

“Don’t touch me,” she warned.

“Oh, but you can touch me? Is that how this works?”

Asami tightened her grip and inched forward again, raising her other hand and putting it against the wall, right by Korra’s head.

“You almost got me killed, so I think I’m well within my rights to make that request.”

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here in the first place,” Korra said. “Why did you send me that note? And how did you know I’d even show up?”

“Because you always show up. You go where I go. But how do you know the guy didn’t just kill himself and I just so happened to be in the neighborhood while you were there?”

“Don’t play games. I know exactly what you’re capable of.”

The smugness on Asami’s face turned into a scowl.

“You don’t even know half of what I’m capable of,” she said darkly.

“I’ve followed you for almost a year now. I think I do.”

“You know what I allow you to know. Or have you forgotten about the last time you went snooping around where you weren’t supposed to?”

Her face got closer with every word she spoke, and she appeared more unbalanced than ever before.

“Asami,” Korra whispered, and for the briefest moment she saw a flash of that familiar softness in the assassin’s eyes. “You don’t have to do this anymore. I remember your dad telling me that he treated you like a mindless robot—”

Asami’s arm pressed against her throat, stopping her from speaking.

“My father talked too much for his own good,” she hissed through her teeth and gave Korra a vicious look at the same time.

Korra grabbed Asami’s arm and tried to relieve some of the pressure.

“Is that why you thought you needed to kill him?” she asked.

“We kill our own if they get kidnapped and start revealing secrets. If my father had any real balls, he would’ve killed himself the minute you got a hold of him.”

“And you’re sure it’s nothing more than that? Like the fact that the minute he started talking about you, you just so happened to show up at the right time and off him? And let's be honest here. Those few things he said about you… They were awful.”

“Shut up,” Asami said, her tone growing more vicious.

Korra wriggled her wrist still trapped in Asami’s hold and successfully freed it, then she reached forward and pressed her hand against Asami’s formerly injured shoulder.

Asami ripped herself away from Korra immediately and took a few steps back. Her eyebrows pinched together, giving her a pained expression. 

Noticing this, Korra took a step forward.

“You’re not even back at 100 percent yet and they’re still making you go out and do these crazy jobs?” she asked in disbelief.

“I _want_ to do them,” Asami said with a sneer. “Last night was just a small taste, and it only made me hungrier. Don't think that just because my dad told you things it suddenly means you have me figured out. Killing is in my blood.”

“Who are you trying to prove that to? Me? Or yourself?” Korra asked and sauntered forward. Their roles reversed now, with Asami backing up a bit. "You've been brought up to do one thing in your life and that's it. You've had nothing else. And I know that even for someone like you, you still want something else in your life that's yours and  _only_ yours." 

Asami stopped and stared at Korra hard. Her unmoving expression never wavered, but she didn't speak for several seconds, prompting Korra to step even closer.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she spoke again. "It's not the killing part you're into as much anymore. It's something else." 

Asami finally glared. 

“Do you need me to prove that you're wrong? I could go find those colleagues of yours since you're putting me in a particular kind of killing mood tonight.”

Korra decided to ignore her threat and glanced down at her shoulder again.

“Can I see it?” she asked, looking up to meet Asami’s haughty gaze. “Please?”

Asami’s look turned whimsical, and her off-putting body posture exposed her inner conflict. Eventually, she sighed in annoyance and pulled the strap of her tank top away to reveal the long, diagonal scar that went across it.

Korra stepped forward with caution, but when she saw that Asami wasn’t moving away, she finished closing the distance between them.

Some pinkness to the scar remained. It went from her shoulder to just below her clavicle bone. In the middle of the mark, she saw where the bullet pierced through and reached up to touch it. The minute her warm fingers came into contact with Asami’s skin, she felt a small judder come from her, along with a released breath.

“I looked to see if you checked into any hospitals nearby that area, but I found nothing,” she murmured out loud.

Asami scoffed and pulled her tank top back in place, forcing Korra to move her hand away. “What do you take me for? Stupid?”

“Of course not. But who did you see? There’s a scar from where you were cut open. Plus, with how quick you were to get out of there, you must’ve lost a lot of blood from all of that moving around.”

“I didn’t know you were a doctor now, but either way it’s none of your business. The only thing you should be worried about is that your pal didn’t finish the job.”

As Asami spoke, she leaned forward, leaving only a few inches between their faces.

“I wouldn’t have tried to help you that day if I wanted that,” Korra said. “And deep down you know that's not what I wanted, too. You’re just so adamant on believing a lie.”

“What do you want from me then, Korra?” Asami asked and reached up to put her fingers underneath Korra’s chin, lifting it. “I promise you that if you keep interfering with us, things will only get much worse the longer it goes on. So if I were you, I’d stop while I was ahead.”

“What do _you_ want?” Korra threw back at her, though she remained aware of the hand touching her. “I’ve asked you several times now and you haven’t answered. You wouldn’t be here right now if you didn’t want to kill me, or if you didn’t want _something._ So which is it? And don’t give me some bullshit where you’re only here to warn me.”

“I never wanted to kill you up until the day I was shot,” Asami told her. “I thought that when I saw you again I’d have a clear notion about my feelings on this whole thing, but I can’t say that it’s really helped.”

She removed her hand from under Korra’s chin, though she brushed it along her cheek, taking a strand of hair between her fingers to push it behind Korra’s ear.

“So then what now?” Korra asked, her voice growing softer. "You know I won't stop, and I know you won't stop. So what happens next?"

“You tell me,” Asami said and then unceremoniously pushed Korra against the wall again, grabbing a fist full of Korra’s jacket and shoving a knee between her thighs. “What happens next? And how would you propose I get my reparations?”

Korra swallowed and brought her hands up to go on top of Asami’s, but then Asami shoved her again, making her head thump against the wall. She groaned and closed her eyes at the pain shooting through the back of her head. However, she also couldn’t ignore the strange pool of arousal swirling in the pit of her stomach.

“Asami,” she started, but her mouth went dry.

Asami’s lips brushed against her cheek as she drew them up toward Korra’s right ear. She tugged the lobe between her teeth for a second before letting go and then blew on it.

A violent shudder quaked through Korra’s body and she arched above Asami’s knee, causing it to rub against her more.

“Even after everything, it still drives me crazy to know how you'd taste,” Asami whispered in a hoarse voice. She dragged one of her hands down Korra’s body until they reached the button of her jeans. “How you’d _feel_.”

Korra couldn’t make any other noise except for her labored breathing. For a few seconds, any words she wanted to say were caught in her throat, and all of her thoughts became scrambled. But as she remained aware of Asami playing with her jeans, and the knee rubbing up against her _just_ right, she couldn’t fight off the feelings she had. In that moment, she knew what she wanted.

“So then what’s stopping you? I’m right here.”

Asami pulled back slightly and met her eyes. She breathed against Korra’s lips and leaned forward, brushing their noses together.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Asami said, an edge of darkness in her tone. “Having me in the palm of your hand like that?”

Her words didn't match her actions as her fingers unbuttoned Korra’s jeans and unzipped them. Meanwhile, her other hand slipped underneath Korra’s shirt and flattened against her stomach. Removing her knee, she let Korra deflate against the wall.

“Gee, Korra, if the only reason you’ve been following me around this long is because you wanted a fuck, you could’ve just asked.”

Korra let out a gasp when Asami’s hand slid down her front and cupped her through her underwear.

“You’re so quiet now,” Asami spoke again, her mouth still close to Korra’s as she stared down at her.

Korra licked her lips, and because of their close proximity her tongue ended up swiping the bottom of Asami’s. She glanced downward and looked at the wet mark she left on those full, pink lips.

Opening her mouth, she tried to speak again, only to get cut off when Asami removed her hand from under her shirt to close it around her throat. It wasn’t a tight hold, but enough to deaden any of Korra’s words or thoughts. Then she let out a quiet moan when Asami’s hand in her jeans started to move in circles, massaging her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back until it bumped against the wall again. With her mouth open, occasional gasps and moans flowed out of it when Asami’s hand sped up and continued to rub through the annoying fabric that came between them. Every few seconds she would stop and just lightly rub up and down Korra’s slit teasingly, creating more frustration on Korra's end. It made it easy to ignore the voice inside her head screaming at her for letting this happen.

This was going way too far, and she officially compromised herself. She would never be taken seriously again as an agent, and Lin would kick her ass if she ever found out.

But _God_ did it feel so good.

She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as it shook from having too many conflicting emotions. To stop or not to stop. To deprive herself or indulge. To be selfish, or to ruin them even more than they already were as imperfect human beings.

Korra shivered when Asami’s lips brushed against hers briefly and she trailed down to her neck. A second later, she felt Asami’s tongue licking up her throat, to her cheek, and then finally to her ear.

“It’s not fair,” Asami spoke after a while. “It’s not _fucking_ fair.”

Korra’s throat caught at hearing those torrid and equivocating words spill from Asami’s mouth. She sounded just as (if not more) conflicted than her.

Her hands gripped Asami’s shoulders and she didn’t hold back her moans, letting them flow out of her mouth like lava from a volcano. She wondered for a brief moment if Naga would wake despite the heavy drug dosage, but that thought quickly went away when her stomach clenched and she felt something about to burst inside her.

“Shit! Oh fuck.” She tried to breathe out, but Asami’s hand squeezed tighter around her throat. Her other hand continued to rub in circles as wetness soaked through Korra’s panties. And then she let her head fall against Korra’s shoulder.

“Looks like, you’re getting close,” she said in a teasing voice. Two of her fingers slid inside of the undergarments finally to brush against Korra’s wet and awaiting pussy.

Korra arched off the wall, prepared to come hard and make it known to the world.

But then it all disappeared.

Blinking her eyes open, she looked in front of her with confusion.

Asami took several steps back now with a smirk on her face, though her eyes became cold. She brought her soaked covered fingers to her lips and licked them vulgarly.

“Why don’t we call it even now, huh, baby?”

Korra remained frozen for several seconds. But once the mocking tone in Asami’s voice seeped through her brain, her eyes widened in realization and she stood away from the wall in rage. However, before she could even voice it, Asami started to walk away; headed straight for the front door.

“W-what the hell! Where are you going?” she asked, her mind jumbled now as she came down from the (almost) high of their previous activities that turned into this confusing and sinister one.

“Tokyo, Japan,” Asami replied back as she reached the door and turned toward her. “Have you ever been there?”

Korra shook her head, though she kept the bewildered expression on her face.

“Mm. It’s nice there. So many sights to see.”

That one sentence alone spread apprehension through Korra.

“And people to kill?” she presumed.

Asami’s mouth quirked upward into a smile.

“There and everywhere else,” she said.

“Who’s your target?”

“Now that wouldn’t be fun, would it? I’ll give you a hint, though. You’re a lot closer than you think.”

“And why are you telling me all of this if you know I’ll just try to stop you?”

Asami paused and looked down, still smiling.

“I’ll let you figure that one out by yourself. See you soon…”

Korra’s mouth opened in perplexity at the way Asami walked out of her house so calmly; like everything that happened in the past twenty minutes was normal.

She played Korra like a fiddle, and Korra just let her.

Instead of thinking with her head, she allowed her wicked feelings for the assassin to control her. And the fact that Asami saw that and took advantage of it made Korra second guess if Asami really even wanted her at all. But then her last words still echoed throughout the room.

Asami _wanted_ Korra to chase her. But why? Her mannerisms and attitude just now gave mixed signals. It was like she simultaneously despised Korra yet couldn’t bring herself to stay away. The former part made her chest throb. 

As weird and tumultuous as the relationship between her and Asami became, for some reason it pained her to think of the assassin hating her for any reason.

She stood in place for several more minutes and then finally fixed herself, zipping and buttoning her pants again. Then she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in the same chair Asami sat in.

Why would Asami announce her current plans like that? It wasn’t the way she operated before. Usually Korra had to track her down _after_ she killed someone, but this time with Wu, Asami came to her instead. And now she was suddenly dropping hints about her future whereabouts?

None of this made any sense anymore. And the more she tried to make of it, the more confused it left her. But one thing she knew for sure was that whatever happened wouldn’t end well for her. She kept digging the hole for herself even further.

Her eyes glanced over the table for a second, and then she looked in the living room to see Naga still asleep by the window. Poor girl.

But then she did a double take.

On the table, she saw the indent from where the knife had been lodged, and beside that—carved in big letters—were the initials _A.S._

Korra tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and ran her fingers over the engraving. She imagined Asami drawing it there absentmindedly as she waited for Korra to come home, subconsciously leaving her mark.

The game between them came off pause, entering right back into that unbreakable amount of tension they had before, only this time thickening. It created stakes so high that Korra could see herself falling deeper into that self-made portal of abyss and madness.

But she couldn’t bring herself to look up from where she came from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I feel inspired I may write another chapter for this in the distant future, but as for making this into a longer story I have no plans for that. Please don’t ask!


End file.
